Falkreath Hold (Skyrim)
Falkreath Hold is the second southernmost hold in Skyrim, with its capital being Falkreath. It is initially affiliated with the Imperial Legion, but can be captured by the Stormcloaks after completing Rescue from Fort Neugrad. It can also change sides as part of negotiations during Season Unending. The Dragonborn also has the opportunity to become Thane of Falkreath, which requires completion of a small errand to clear out a bandit camp. Their coat of arms depicts a deer's head. Description It is the second southernmost hold in Skyrim, after The Rift. It borders Cyrodiil to the south and Hammerfell to the west, with a single road leading to both provinces. Other than its capital, Falkreath, the other notable town in the hold is Helgen, the first settlement in Skyrim to be attacked by a dragon during the Dragon Crisis and also where the Last Dragonborn was brought to be executed after being captured in Darkwater Crossing. Falkreath Hold is covered in characteristic pine forests and described by its citizens as being covered in a fine mist that makes it seem seasonless. The mountains rising above Falkreath are well above the snow line striking a stark comparison to the rest of the hold. The most distinguishing geographic feature is Lake Ilinalta, which covers a large portion of the central region and acts as the source for the White River. While it is possible to travel by carriage to Falkreath, there are no carriages there that go to other holds. Locations Capital City *Falkreath Settlements *Helgen (in ruins after the Dragon Attack) *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Mills *Half-Moon Mill Mines *Bilegulch Mine *Knifepoint Mine *Embershard Mine Camps *Angi's Camp *Falkreath Imperial Camp *Falkreath Stormcloak Camp *Knifepoint Ridge *Secunda's Kiss Shacks *Anise's Cabin *Hunter's Rest *Pinewatch Forts *Cracked Tusk Keep *Fort Neugrad *Ilinalta's Deep *Bloodlet Throne Towers *Bannermist Tower *Peak's Shade Tower *Falkreath Watchtower *South Skybound Watch Nordic Ruins/Tombs *Bleak Falls Barrow *Shriekwind Bastion *Twilight Sepulcher *North Skybound Watch *Roadside Ruins Caves *Bonechill Passage *Bloated Man's Grotto *Brittleshin Pass *Glenmoril Coven *Greywater Grotto *Halldir's Cairn *Haemar's Shame *Moss Mother Cavern *Sunderstone Gorge *Southfringe Sanctum Dragon Lairs *Ancient's Ascent Standing Stones *The Lady Stone Groves *Evergreen Grove General Landmarks *Orphan Rock Homestead ( Add-on) *Lakeview Manor, located in the dense forests of Falkreath Hold. Quests *A Daedra's Best Friend *Ill Met by Moonlight *Thane of Falkreath Gallery Falkreath Hold.png|A view of the mountains in Falkreath at the border of Whiterun, with Lake Ilinalta in the background. Trivia *Falkreath is the only Hold without a mention in the book The Holds of Skyrim. *Cuhlecain ruled Falkreath in the late Second Era. At this time, it was regarded to be a kingdom in the Colovian Estates rather than a hold of Skyrim. It is unknown when and under what circumstances it was ceded to Skyrim, but it must have been at some point in the Third Era as by the reign of Uriel VII the Cyrodiil/Skyrim border was in its current position.The Arcturian Heresy Bugs * Sometimes it may not be possible to become the Thane of Falkreath and acquire the associated ceremonial enchanted weapon of office. Certain quests which seem like they should count towards the three needed to "assist the people of Falkreath" do not trigger the quest. ** These bugs can be fixed with console commands. **Working the farm and selling the produce to the farm owner counts towards the three. **Cutting and selling firewood can also resolve the issue. Appearances * * da:Falkreath Hold de:Fürstentum Falkenring es:Comarca de Falkreath (Skyrim) fr:Châtellerie d'Épervine nl:Falkreath Vesting pl:Falkret (włość) ru:Владение Фолкрит sv:Falkreath Hold uk:Володіння Фолкріт Category:Skyrim: Holds